


Quantum Night

by sophiaiswisdom



Category: James Bond: Casino Royale Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaiswisdom/pseuds/sophiaiswisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond was all for playing games, when the games had a purpose and he was sure he could win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



> I want to thank Marilisa, my wonderful, precious beta. I don't own James Bond or anything about him.

"It's a very dull night," the young man said with a cryptic smile. He stood tall and unassuming right by the slot machine, somehow both completely belonging and not belonging at all.

Bond didn't offer any emotion. He turned slowly towards the young man who had been the object of his observation for hours now, and pursed his lips.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said, Mr…."

"Peterson. Adam Peterson," the man said, although he didn't offer his hand. It remained firmly half hidden inside his pocket. "And you are…"

"Bond. James Bond"

_The screen, in black and white, showed a blurry profile, light hair, a distinguished nose and a lean body in a well tailored suit. M paused the frame and turned to Bond.  
"This man, Adam Peterson, has been seen with our target in several occasions in the past four days." She strutted around her desk, pulling out a file, tapping her fingers on top of it. "He just came out of nowhere. Our records indicate that he was born in Chester and he's some kind of an antique dealer. He's invested in a couple of big shot companies and that's it. He seems to be living in France. I don't know, Bond. Something is not quite right about him. We couldn't find any dirt on him and it's making me very uneasy. Nevertheless, he's our key to get close to Kohl and Quantum. He doesn't have any security that we can track of and he's currently staying at Kingsway Casino. Kohl has a suite there too, so get on with it."_

Even Bond's trained ear could not place the young man's accent. English, definitely, but with a hint of a man who lived abroad for a long time. It bothered Bond not to be able to figure someone out in five minutes. Especially when that someone was a target.

"So, you are getting bored Mr. Peterson."

"Aren't you?"

"Why should I?"

"You haven't gambled at all."

"Neither have you."

"Hence the boredom."

Bond was starting to get impatient. He was all for playing games, when the games had a purpose and he was sure he could win. "I suppose you may have a point, Mr. Peterson. I think I'll just…"

"Come to my room. I've seen you watching me all night."

_The suite was large and luxurious, just like Bond's own. The closet contained a light gray Armani suit and a black Boss one. There was a pair of cufflinks on the nightstand. The bathroom was still a little steamy; several personal items, a toothbrush, saving cream, scattered around the surface of the cabinet. Bond was thorough, but even he could not find what it was not there. Either the man was clean or he knew very well how to hide. There was only one thing to do. Watch him._

There was no touching until they entered the suite. Bond looked around slowly, feigning interest, but his act was useless as Peterson threw him against the wall and kissed him, rough and hard and passionate. Bond's every instinct screamed to fight back but he ignored it. He was still in control. He could still be in control. Adam Peterson was taller but thinner than him. He had to reach up to kiss him and that was something he wasn't used to. The kiss was urgent and… and Bond had to admit he was quite enjoying it. Tongues requesting access immediately, forcefully, each man fighting for dominance.

"Bed," murmured Peterson and turned his back on Bond leading the way to the center of the room. It was oh, so tempting. He was shedding his shirt on the floor, the lean back only visible by the faint moonlight coming through the large window. It would be so easy to grab that exposed neck and break it in one swift move. It would be so easy to just reach and… No it would not do. He had to get something out of this and Kohl had been nowhere in sight for the last twelve hours. Peterson was the only key and even if he hadn't been, Bond was not sure he would be able to stop himself from doing this. He wanted this man more than he ever wanted anything the last few months. He wanted this, so he would do it. He had never seen the point of not mixing business with pleasure.

Peterson was now looking at Bond expectantly. Bond removed his own shirt, his jacket already on the floor, and moved to meet Peterson. He didn't want to waste any more time. Peterson's lips were full and inviting. Bond claimed those lips, but this time he wanted to savour the moment. His movements were slow, sensual, licking and nipping while he removed Peterson's belt leisurely. Peterson reciprocated fully, holding Bond close with a hand on the back of his neck. He tugged Bond's short hair lightly as he pressed their bodies together, trapping Bond's hand between them. Bond moved deliberately, finding the hard bulge and rubbing it slowly, enjoying the soft moan he got in response. Oh, yes. He would so enjoy this.

Later, much later, Bond lay in the king sized bed pondering his next move. He had hoped that the intense physical exercise would tire Peterson into sleep, but it seemed that Peterson was as alert after sex as Bond himself. Bond had to come up with a plan. He had to stop thinking about those full lips around his cock and the feel of those long, delicate fingers inside him or that Peterson was in the shower right now and how tempting it was to just go in there and fuck him. No, he would stop thinking about it. What he had to do was to ask the right questions and get some answers.

Peterson came out and Bond was prepared. He grabbed the young man from behind and stretched his arm behind his back, while he held him against the wall.

"Now, Mr. Peterson…"

"Mr. Bond," Peterson interrupted. Bond expected fear or hate but Peterson's voice was calm as he continued, "I think you would like to know that Kohl is dead."

Bond had years of experience in feigning disinterest. "Why would I care about that?"

"Now, Mr. Bond. Let's not play games. I know who you are. I have friends… let's just say that I have friends in the right places. Kohl is dead and I am the one who killed him for reasons very personal, which have nothing to do with the Quantum. Even so, I think I have something which may be valuable to you. It's on the nightstand."

Bond had too many questions. So he decided to start with the easiest. "There's nothing on the nightstand."

"One of the cufflinks is actually a microchip, one which Kohl felt he had to protect very well. And before you ask. I don't know what is in it. I don't care about Quantum. I leave that to you, Mr. Bond."

"How do I know Kohl is dead? In fact how do I know you're not full of bullshit?"

In one swift move Peterson got himself free and pushed Bond away. Bond moved to attack but something in the posture of the half naked man, not even trying to resist, just looking at him, stopped him.

"Okay. Talk"

"Kohl did something very bad to someone very close to me. So I arranged to meet him, took him as a lover and then, when the time was right and he trusted me, I killed him. The chip, I found almost by accident. My business has nothing to do with your business Mr. Bond. Although, I almost regret we met like this. It was… a pleasure." He paused for a moment, but continued almost immediately, "Someone in the hotel will find Kohl's body soon enough, and I'd prefer I'd left by then. I've been seen with him. Mr. Bond, I can offer no proof. You just have to trust me."

The last was said with a half smile, almost like even he couldn't believe what he was asking. With careful moves he picked his discarded shirt off the floor and put it on. "I'm going to go out that door now and if you don't want me to, Mr. Bond then… you're going to have to stop me."

Bond didn't move. He stood watching the young man's retreating form as he walked out and heard the soft click of the door. The only thing he could rely on was his instinct and it was telling him to let the man go. He stepped to the night stand and picked up the cufflinks. He examined them for a moment and then he headily knocked them against the wall. The crystal shattered. Inside there was a small chip. Bond smiled.


End file.
